La mirada de Jashin
by yatinga
Summary: Pierdes la memoria.No sabes donde estás.Te encuentras a un chaval que dice ser Dios en medio de la nada.Tu mente está loca y tus recuerdos regresan a retazos.Jashin tendrá que lidiar con todos los síntomas que sufre una chica que ha encontrado tirada en medio de ningún lado.Ella luce inocente y él nunca ha tratado con humanos,mucho menos amnésicos.¿Sobrevivirá? JashinxOc


-Ahhg…mi cabeza…-una chica se incorporó débilmente del suelo del bosque con una mano en dicha parte de su anatomía y cara de malestar. Su vista era borrosa y le zumbaban los oídos. Cuando logró que su organismo tornase a como correspondía, observó a su alrededor.

Estaba en un claro del bosque con el suelo cubierto de hojas secas y rodeada de árboles enormes que parecían querer tocar el cielo con sus ramas. El ambiente era húmedo, como si acabara de llover y los olores eran intensos. La luz se reflejaba en las pequeñas gotas prendidas de las hojas del suelo, dando por breves instantes arcoíris sobre las sombras entre ellas. En una esquina un bulto negro y peludo, igual húmedo y mojado, formaba parte del entorno; no era muy grande ni muy pequeño, como el de una persona mediana, más o menos.

-¿Qué-qué es eso?-se levantó, ligeramente aturdida por el mareo anterior y se acercó tambaleante a esa cosa negra en el suelo. Tropezó un par de veces antes de caer de rodillas frente a ese bulto peludo.- Está caliente- pasó las manos por la superficie suave con delicadeza, como acariciando a un animal.

El bulto se removió incómodo y resopló con fuerza, mandando a la chica al suelo del susto. Ella retrocedió un poco al ver que el bulto se incorporaba y tomaba formar humana.

-…-Abrió los ojos impresionada, observando al chico que la miraba extrañado.

Estatura media, un poco más alto que ella, pelo medio largo, alborotado y oscuro, de color azabache. Era pálido, como un cadáver, color blanco nieve, con algunas pequeñas cicatrices un poco más oscuras en la parte inferior derecha del rostro y otra atravesándole el puente de la nariz. Los ojos eran rojo sangre y brillante, llenos de ira y odio escondido, de esas miradas que te traspasan el alma y que te hacen replantearte seriamente si mereces haber nacido. Vestía una túnica larga, negra y peluda, con plumas también negras en el cuello, y calzaba unas sandalias de cuero oscuro, atadas a la pierna por correas. Llevaba varios abalorios; unos pendientes de bolitas rojas y negras algo grandes y dos collares del mismo diseño, uno de mayor tamaño que el otro. Llevaba un tatuaje en un lateral izquierdo del cuello, que representaba el signo jashinista por excelencia: un círculo negro con un triángulo inscrito dentro.

-¿Quién eres, mujer?- preguntó con una voz seria y tétrica, la típica que te hace correr a través de un callejón oscuro lleno de yanquis solo por alejarte.

-Me llamo… Akemi…- dijo tras intentar recordarlo, ganándose un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sin hacer ningún gesto que delatase su dolencia. Ella seguía mirándole, su aspecto era atrayente y aterrador al mismo tiempo y esa cara de seriedad impoluta no ayudaba mucho a apartar la mirada de su pecho semi descubierto.- ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso?-reclamó con tono asesino y ofendido, el ambiente se hizo pesado y un viento frío e hiriente azotó el cuerpo de la chica, que no se movió del lugar. Sintió como si todo el mundo, es más, el universo, girase en torno a ese chico poco mayor que ella. El aire de sus pulmones se detuvo, su corazón dejó de latir y la sangre le corría como fuego hirviente por las venas; la adrenalina se disparó como un fusil y la dejó sin habla, permaneciendo inmóvil, prácticamente paralizada, en el húmedo y sucio suelo. Todos esos efectos fueron causados por la declaración del muchacho, que anunció con una voz cargada por la sabiduría y el odio de milenios de guerra, lucha y sangre:

-Yo soy el Dios auténtico, niña.-dejó que sus palabras se clavaran en su cerebro mortal como afiladas cuchillas-Mi nombre es Jashin, el señor del universo y de todo; tú amo y dueño; tuyo y de todos los sucios mortales que creé para que pululasen como sucios moscos en el pantano cenagoso y maloliente que es vuestra tierra.


End file.
